My Broken World
by Megan McCollum1
Summary: Three months have passed since Kagome last saw Inuyasha. His betrayal cut through her like a knife. What happens when she falls into a spiders trap?
1. Chapter 1

It was approximately 2 hours before the sun was about to set, and Inuyasha was eager to set up camp. It wasn't until he ran off that Kagome saw the reason why. Kikyo's soul collectors were headed to the nearby village.

Kagome huffed and threw her sleeping bag on the ground.

' _Stupid Inubaka! Why does he always go back to her! Am I not good enough? Is a mere copy not good enough for you!?'_

While Kagome was in mid-thought, she didn't realize that the rest of the group was paying full attention to her; to see how she would react. Little did Kagome know that it wasn't only her friends that had their eyes on her. A fierce, evil presence was stalking her every move.

"Kagome, why don't we go to the hot springs for a bit? I think we have some things to talk about." Sango said.

"Sure, Sango. I would love that!" Kagome exclaimed.

The two women headed off into the distance, but not before the perverted monk got something out.

"You know, if you two gorgeous ladies need any help washing your backs, you can always come find me." Miroku winked.

"HENTAI!" Sango shouted as her hand connected to his right cheek.

"Lady Sango, it was only a joke. I mean no harm." Miroku stated as he rubbed his raw cheek.

"Listen Monk! Don't come ANYWHERE near the hot springs! If you do, I'll stick my hiraikotsu so far up your ass, it comes out of your wind tunnel!" She shouted.

The two women continued to make their way up the hill towards the hot spring.

"You know Sango, he really only jokes because he likes to see your reaction. He's in love with you, and he see's that, he just wants you to see it as well." Kagome said.

The feeling of her friends in love made her happy, but also sad.

' _Why can't I have what they have?'_ She wondered.

"You really think so, Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Of course, I do!" Kagome replied.

The pair finally reached the hot springs. However, they weren't the only ones there. Before the two could even sit their things down, they saw a horrid sight before their eyes.

There was Inuyasha pounding into Kikyo, right next to the hot spring. Her moans were loud enough for a demon within ten miles to hear. Inuyasha's groans did not go unnoticed by the two women.

Both Kagome and Sango placed their hands up to their mouths. Shock ran up both of their spines.

"Inuyasa, *pant* when are you going to *pant* get rid of my reincarnation? *pant*" Kikyo huffed.

"What do you mean *grunt* get rid of her? *grunt*" He replied.

"*pant* While she is still alive *pant* I can not fully live *pant* she has the other half of my soul." She replied.

"Kikyo, I will get you the other half of your soul." Inuyasha roared as his seed spilled into Kikyo, while his fangs pierced into Kikyo's shoulder, marking her as his mate.

Kagome couldn't bare to see the rest.

"Sango, I'm leaving. Tell Inuyasha that he can shove it. I'm done being his little play thing." Kagome said through short sobs.

As she ran in the opposite direction of Inuyasha, the dark presence had a laugh. His plan was working, and boy was it going smoothly.

"Kagura, prepare a room right next to mine. We will have a guest shortly." Naraku ordered.


	2. Chapter 2

Naraku had a plan for his little flower. Being one of the most powerful, if not the most powerful Miko, Kagome was an ideal mate for Naraku. No other demoness could compare to Kagome. She had a sort of dignity that distinguished her from other females. Not to mention how good she is with children.

Naraku scoffed to himself. He knew the Miko wouldn't come to him by will, which is exactly why he set a little trap for her. Any minute now she would be falling straight into his hands. Soon he would get to hear her delicious screams, and soon he would be able to smell her arousal and fear.

Naraku could not wait until the young Miko appeared before him. He had read plenty of scrolls to know that she would produce a full blooded yokai heir.

It had taken Naraku nearly two years to turn himself into his new form.

Naraku smiled, remembering the deal he made with the undead Miko

 **~~FLASHBACK~~**

"Kikyo, I have a proposal for you. If you can find a way for me to become a full demon, I will take that pesky Miko off your hands. You can have Inuyasha once and for all. No longer will you have to worry about your reincarnation getting in the way. He won't love her anymore, not after I'm done with her." Naraku chuckled.

"What do you plan to do to her Naraku? Do you plan to kill her so I can have the rest of my soul?" Kikyo asked suspiciously.

"You damn woman. I don't give a rat's ass about your soul! I don't want to kill her. I merely want to break her and bend her to my will. As the new ruler of the southern lands, I need to take a mate and produce an heir. She is the perfect woman for those roles, as long as this goes as planned." He retorted.

"Hm. Very well then. But once you get what you want from her, I will come looking for her, and I will kill her to reclaim my soul once and for all." She replied.

"Of course, my dear." He replied eerily.

' _What she doesn't know won't hurt her.'_

 **~END FLASHBACK~~**

Naraku smiled. Any minute now his beautiful priestess will be in his arms.

 **~~WITH KAGOME~~**

She didn't realize how far she went, until she saw the forest clearing.

Kagome knew she had reached the southern territories, as she could see many villages, all bearing the southern flag. Though she did not know who ruled these lands. She hadn't heard much about the southern lord, in fact, the only two lords she knew about were Sesshomaru and Koga.

This didn't bother her though, she decided to keep walking. Kagome wanted to make it to a nearby inn before nightfall. She knew that if she was out too late she risked being attacked by the male demons who were after her purity.

With each step she took, kagome noticed it was getting harder and harder to breathe. The sky around her was starting to blacken, and her chest was starting to crumble. And that's when she saw it.

The villages began to disappear one by one, leaving nothing but the faint illusion that anything had been there. The people around her began to crumble to dust, leaving nothing behind. After illusion vanished, Kagome could make out one familiar being.

"Kagura."


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh, so you do recognize me wench." Kagura said.

"Of course, I remember you. You ruined Koga's life by killing off half of his pack! How could I forget someone such as you? After all, you are Naraku's incarnation." Kagome hissed.

That last comment must have struck a nerve, soon after it was spoken, Kagome was gasping for air.

"Silence, wench! I will be taking you back to master Naraku, he has plenty of plans in store for you." Kagura replied.

"Oh really? Like the plans he has for you? As in, dying? Yeah, no thanks!" Kagome yelled.

Just like that, she was in total darkness.

Kagura had never been more humiliated in her entire life. Sure, the girl was a nuisance, but she damn well hurt her pride.

Kagura shook her head and placed the young woman onto her feather. If she wasn't back before nightfall Naraku would have her head for sure.

 **~~~Naraku's Castle~~**

Kagome awoke to the sound of a loud thud. Her eyes scanned around the intricate room she was in, and she realized it was an unfamiliar setting; and that's when she felt it.

"Naraku!" She gasped.

There was no doubt about it, that aura she felt definitely belonged to the man known as Naraku. But if that was the case, did that mean that she was in his home?

Kagome looked around one more time, and this time she found what she was looking for. Her eyes locked on a large wooden door. This would be her only time to escape.

She quickly jumped from the bed and ran to the door. To her surprise, the door was unlocked, and there even seemed to be a note taped to it.

"Kagome, you are now a guest in my home. Feel free to look around as you wish. But be warned, do not leave the gardens, and don't try to run away. For if I catch you breaking these two rules, you will be severely, and I mean severely, punished. " ~Naraku

Kagome couldn't believe her eyes, not only was she kidnapped, but she was kidnapped by Naraku… again!

' _Kami, why can't I ever catch a break?'_

Kagome knew she couldn't stay in the room forever, so she decided to take direction from the note and look around the palace.

It was huge to say the least. With every turn Kagome was faced with a new series of doors. Some lead to other bedrooms, and some lead to different places. Shortly after leaving the first floor Kagome passed by a door that had a note on it.

The note read, "DO NOT ENTER!"

Just as she was about to enter the forbidden room, Kagome was stopped by Kagura.

"Lord Narku requests your presence. You can find up on the third floor, the second door on your left. " Kagura said as she pushed Kagome towards the stairs.

After walking for what felt like forever, Kagome made it to the designated room.

Kagome's breath hitched as she opened the door to his chambers. After looking around the room Kagome found Naraku sitting in a gold embroidered chair beneath the glow of the moon.

She entered the room and shut the door behind her.

There was only one word she could think to say.

"Naraku."


	4. Chapter 4

"Naraku, why did you bring me here?" Kagome asked.

The man said nothing and only smiled at her.

"Kagome, do you remember what you saw when trying to bathe?" He asked.

' _How did he know about that?'_

"How do you know about that?" she asked.

Again, he said nothing, but his eyes showed everything. It was true that he saw everything that had happened, but it was also true that he set the whole thing up. He sent Kikyo to seduce her former lover, and she had succeeded. He knew it wouldn't take much to seduce the half breed, as both of their fates are intertwined.

"I know Miko, because I saw everything. I always have my insects watching you, even when you returned to the well. I knew there was something different about you, but I never would have guessed that you were a time traveler." He responded.

Kagome was in shock. He knew about her life? What else did he know? Did he know about her family on the other side of the well? Kami she hoped not.

"Okay, Naraku. What is it that you want?" She asked dryly.

"That's a very complicated question Miko, there are a lot of things that I want from you. But I know for sure that you aren't going to give them to me." He stated.

"Well tell me already!" she half yelled.

Kagome could see that he was getting agitated. As would most demons after being yelled at by a mere human, a Miko no less.

"First, Kagome. I would like for you to give me the sacred jewel shards that you possess. Second, I would like for you to let me court you. As a Lord I am being pressured to take a mate and produce an heir within a month's time." He said.

Kagome was in shock. "Like hell I'll ever mate you!" she screamed.

"I figured you would say that, which is why I'm going to give you a week to decide. Just know this. I picked you over Kikyo because I saw how strong you are. I can see the things you can do, that she couldn't imagine doing in a million years. She can no longer purify a human soul, but you on the other hand, you can purify anything with your touch. You are a special kind of human, Kagome. You are one of the most powerful priestesses to exist in the entire universe, rivaling even Midoriko herself. I know you might not believe me because of how I was in the past but believe me when I say you are worth it." He responded quietly.

Kagome's jaw dropped. She couldn't believe the words that just came out of his mouth. This man, this evil man, was giving her compliments as if he wasn't just trying to kill her last week!

While Kagome stared in utter shock, Naraku continued with his speech, "I know that you and Kikyo are two separate entities, though that half breed does not. He see's you two as if you are one and the same, though that is not true. You are pure and filled with happiness, while Kikyo has been living off the souls of other departed humans; not only that, she is filled with nothing but hatred. She believes that you are her reincarnation, though this has proven to be false. You are your own being, and nobody else."

Kagome's heart was filled with so much sadness and sorrow. She knew the things he was saying were all true.

"Thank you for the compliments, Naraku. But if you don't mind, I'm going to take my leave." She said.

"Of course, my dear. I will be here for the remainder of the night shall you need something." He said as he ushered her towards the door.

When the door closed behind her, Naraku's face fell. Kami was it hard pretending to be the nice guy. He just wanted to rip her clothes off right then and there, but logic was telling him to wait until another time. His plan was going perfect, the surprise in her eyes when he told her those things was exactly what he wanted. He wanted her to trust him, so he could break her. He would be the one to break that little fantasy world of hers. And if he had to play dirty to get to it, so be it.

"I'm surprised, Lord Naraku. You showed such compassion to Inuyasha's wench." Kagura's voiced seeped through the wind.

"Silence! You and I both know that was just an act to get her to trust me." He hissed.

"Oh, I know. It just seemed that you were getting too into it." Came the reply.

"Maybe I was. But that makes it all the more believable." He said.

"Kagura, send out invitations to the other lords. We will hold a mating ceremony within the next month, consented or forced, it doesn't matter, she will belong to me." Naraku said.

Something within Naraku began to stir.

 **WE MUST NOT HURT MATE**

' _Silence, she is not our mate, yet. She must learn he place along side us. She is strictly here to birth me an heir. Then she will take her leave'_

 **NO. MATE HERE TO STAY. YOU NOT GET RID OF MATE. MATE MAKE GOOD MOTHER**

Naraku growled to himself. He knew he would be fighting with his beast for a long time over this matter.

"Kanna, don't forget to contact the dark priestess again. That tea needs to be made for Kagome to drink." He yelled towards the silver haired girl.

She gave him a slight nod.

' _Oh yes, Kagome will be mine. I will have my heir and my mate in due time.'_


	5. Chapter 5

It's been three months since the gang last saw Kagome. After she witnessed that sinister act by the hot spring, she, along with her scent, vanished. No matter how hard Inuyasha tried to find her, be it in his time or hers, he could not. This only infuriated Kikyo; as she knew where the young priestess had gone. Naraku had deceived her. Kagome has been gone for three months, and yet the undead priestess didn't have the rest of her soul. Surely the demon couldn't have any other use for the Miko. She was only in his castle to bear Naraku an heir, and that was all. Unbeknownst to Kikyo, Naraku did indeed have other plans for the young priestess.

Sango couldn't believe what she saw that fateful day, nor what she heard. She knew why Kagome was gone, but everyone else had no clue. That is, until Kikyo joined the group, only two days after Kagome's disappearance. That's when things started to go south. Kikyo was hated by everyone in the group, especially Sango and Shippo. The undead Miko had tried to take the place of his mother, even trying to call him her son. He wasn't having that, there was only one woman he would call his mother, and that was Kagome.

Miroku didn't say much on the matter, not in front of Inuyasha or Kikyo that is. While the two were away the remainder of the group decided to discuss their predicament.

"I hate that undead whore!" Sango shouted.

"Aunty Sango. Why does she keep trying to take Kagome's place? She's even trying to call me her son, even though I don't like her. She even called you her sister the other day!" Shippo squealed.

"Now, now, you two. I know we don't like her, that's one thing we agree on. But I still don't think we should make her stay with us miserable. That's not what Kagome would want. She is a kind, pure soul, and she would want us to forgive her, along with Inuyasha." The monk said.

Three pairs of eyes looked at one another and their mouths began to laugh. Who were they kidding? Lady Kagome hated Kikyo's guts! They knew they couldn't be nice to the undead priestess, that's just how things were meant to be!

"Inuyasha, I don't think your friends like me, especially the kitsune." Kikyo said

"Keh. Don't worry about them, I'm the alpha of the pack and what I say goes." He responded.

"Are you sure that they will not harm me? I know they are all very fond of the other priestess, er I mean Kagome." She said

"I am positive that they will not hurt you. Even if they tried, they would have to go through me first." The words came as a whisper as the hanyou captured the dead priestess's lips with his own.

"Inuyasha, do you think Kagome will ever come back?" She asked.

"Keh! I don't care what that copy does! She is of no use to me when I have the real thing right here." He mumbled.

"But Inuyasha, don't you realize that she could kill me with just one word? She can rip the rest of our soul from me, and I would be no longer. Her soul is the one keeping my body alive, and she knows this." Kikyo said.

"Let her try. If that happens I'll give her to Naraku myself." Inuyasha retorted.

The mated pair continued on with their monstrosity of a relationship. Little did they know that they were being watched. Not by one pair of eyes, but many. Naraku had many of his servants watching the group. However, there was one person they weren't counting on to be there, and that was Lord Sesshomaru.

" Jaken, get Ah Un ready. I think I know where the priestess has gone." Sesshomaru ordered.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru!" The toad squeaked.

Kagura's eyes watched as the yokai took off towards Naraku's castle.

' _This will prove to be interesting…'_


	6. Chapter 6

Kagome couldn't believe what she had just heard. Were they really wrong about Naraku this whole time? Was he really a friend rather than a foe?

The memories of Naraku's attempts at her life kept flooding her brain. No, there was no way he could ever be her friend. He had tried to kill her too many times, just like Sesshomaru.

However, there was one thing she could admit. Naraku was a very attractive demon. She never paid any attention during their battles. But now that she could see him up close, the priestess couldn't deny that she was attracted to his physical form. Though, she knew she couldn't be attracted to his personality or mental state.

Kagome groaned and flopped on her bed. What was she thinking? How could she think that the demon who ruined so many lives, was attractive?

Just before she was about to go to sleep, Kagura came through the door.

"Kagome, get dressed. We're about to have a battle." She said.

"What do you mean a battle?" Kagome asked.

"Lord Sesshomaru is on his way here. Which means that in any second, that Inuyasha and your friends will be too." Kagura paused for a minute, "and that means that you will be helping Lord Naraku during this fight. If you don't, then your friends will die, and you will be severely punished." She finished.

"What about all those nice things he said to me?! Would he really hurt me after what all he said to me?" Kagome yelled.

As if on cue, Naraku walked through the door.

"My dear Kagome, I do care for you, and I meant everything I said to you. However, if you don't help me, someone will have to pay for it, and I don't wish for it to be you. Your friends have caused me enough problems as it is. They have destroyed many of my bodies and servants. Now they come to my home looking for a fight. If you don't wish for them to be hurt, then you must prove to them that you aren't a captive here, and that you wish to stay here with me. They will listen to you." He said

' _This girl would have to be really dumb to agree to stay here. Little does she know…I'm going to show her my true colors later.'_

"You're right, they will listen to me. I don't want any of them to get hurt, so what should I do? How do I prove to them that I want to stay here with you?" Kagome asked.

"That's easy, Kagome. You just need to tell that hanyou that you no longer wish to stay with him because of his antics with the dead Miko. Also, tell him that if he continues to pursue you, that you will call back your soul from her corpse." He responded.

Kagome was shocked. How could she say that to her friends? Sure they did some pretty bad stuff to her, but Kagome was different, she is not mean, she is kind.

A small frown appeared on her angelic face, "Okay, Naraku. I'll do it." She muttered out as her eyes fell to the floor.

"Very well then. I believe our guests have arrived." And with those few words, Naraku was gone, and Kagome was picking up her weapons.


	7. Chapter 7

Sesshomaru and his companions entered Naraku's castle grounds, Inuyasha and the gang followed soon after.

Naraku was perched on the front steps leading to a large main hall. Inuyasha saw this as his opportunity to advance.

Inuyasha took a few steps towards Naraku and bellowed, "WHERE IS KAGOME? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HER?"

Naraku eyed the hanyou silently, oh how he couldn't wait to see his reaction when his beloved priestess appeared.

"Silence, half breed. I have done nothing to the Miko, you on the other hand can't say such a thing. You have hurt her more than I ever have, and more than I ever will. Did you know that she came to me willingly after you broke her heart? After she tried for so many years to be apart of your life, you couldn't get rid of the dead priestess. That is why she came to me Inuyasha, because you threw her away, for someone that isn't even living. She is welcome in my home, and in my heart." He finished.

"Are you kidding me?! Kagome would NEVER work with YOU! She hates your guts! You tried to kill her so many times!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Foolish boy. I never wanted to harm her, I merely wanted to test her powers. Every time I engaged in battle with your little group, it was to check up on the priestess." Naraku retorted.

' _My, this is getting very interesting. Let's have all of them believe that I am in love with the Miko, this will definitely prove an advantage.'_ Naraku thought.

Sango knew that this was her time to chime in. She looked at Inuyasha and sighed, "Inuyasha, I hate to say it, but I agree with Naraku. You have been treating her like crap for the past two years, even going so far as to intentionally call her Kikyo, even though you know she hates being called that. To top it all off, we saw you and Kikyo the night you two mated. Kagome was so hurt that she left right after. I don't understand how you could be so selfish as to go after one woman, and then expect the other to stay by your side." She finished.

Miroku decided to put in his two cents as well. "Both Sango and Naraku are right, Inuyasha. You treat Kagome so poorly. You even call her names like, Wench, Bitch, and slut. I can't believe she didn't leave sooner."

' _Ah, my pretty little priestess is about to come make things more interesting.'_ Naraku smirked.

Before either Inuyasha or Kikyo could say anything else, Kagome appeared next to Naraku.

Her ocean blue eyes found the golden ones she was searching for. Glaring down Inuyasha, Kagome began to speak, "You really thought I was going to stay after I saw you with Kikyo. After I saw you taking her as a mate, even though you promised me that I was your own and only?!"

"Kagome, I had no idea that you were there, honestly! If I knew you were watching I wouldn't have done it!" Inuyasha pleaded.

This only made Kagome even more mad. "Oh, so if you knew I was watching, you wouldn't have taken Kikyo as your mate? Huh, you would have just waited until I was gone to continue on with your relationship. Don't lie to me Inuyasha, I know you wanted Kikyo all along. You just wanted to play me like a fool. I never should have trusted you to begin with, because you're nothing but a filthy half breed. I won't be coming back with you, so you better not come here looking for me anymore."

Kagome's words shocked everyone, including Sesshomaru and Naraku. Inuyasha couldn't believe that his Kagome had just called him a filthy half breed.

"Oh no you don't, you wench! YOU ARE COMING BACK WITH ME, RIGHT NOW. YOU HAVE A DUTY AS THE SHIKON MIKO TO HUNT DOWN THE JEWEL SHARDS. YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN SEE THE SHARDS, KAGOME! HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO FIND THEM IF YOU'RE NOT HERE TO DO YOUR JOB? HUH?!" Inuyasha yelled as he reached for Tessaiga.

"OH, SO NOW I'M JUST YOUR SHARD DETECTOR HUH? WELL FUCK YOU INUYASHA, YOU CAN HAVE YOUR DEAD BITCH FIND THE DAMN SHARDS. OH WAIT, I FORGOT, SHE CAN'T SENSE THEM BECAUSE SHE'S FUCKING DEAD!" Kagome screeched.

Naraku had to admit, he was impressed with the young Miko's responses. She was showing Inuyasha what it truly felt like to be treated like dirt.

"Kagome, if you don't come with me willingly, then I'm going to have to take you by force." Inuyasha said through gritted teeth.

"Try it, mutt. Step anywhere near me and I'll call back my soul from your dead whore. I don't see why I should allow her to continue to live." Kagome said.

"Inuyasha, you should just leave her be. I do not wish to die tonight, and I'm sure that your friends don't either." Kikyo spoke up.

"Keh! I'll come back for you Kagome! Too bad you didn't know that demons can take two mates! I was planning on taking you as my second mate, but you fucked that up!" Inuyasha said

"As if I need you to take me as a mate, Inuyasha. Why would I go with a half demon that has been fucking a corpse? Especially when I have a full demon like Naraku who wants to be me with me?" Kagome questioned.

' _This girl is extremely devious. I like it.'_ Naraku thought.

"Kagome, what do you mean? Naraku wants to take you as his mate?" Sango asked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I have already accepted his offer. It was far too tempting to pass on." Kagome grinned.

Sesshomaru could smell the lies coming from the Miko. He knew that this would end nowhere except for death.

"Jaken, we are leaving." He commanded.

"Y-Yes my lord!" the toad squirmed.

The look of pain on all of her former friend's faces was too much for Kagome to take.

"Now if you don't mind, I'd like for all of you to leave so I can get back to eating my dinner." Naraku said.

Many glances were passed towards Kagome, and she avoided every single one. She hung her head as she made her way back to her room.

As soon as the door to her room was opened, Kagome was on the floor crying. What had she done? She had just abandoned her friends, and her son.

There was a soft knock on the door, and Naraku entered.

Naraku leaned down and placed his hand on Kagome's shoulder. "You did well today. As a reward you will be allowed to leave your room whenever you please. You are allowed outside as well, but don't forget that there is a barrier to keep you from leaving the castle grounds."

"Thank you, for not hurting them." She said softly.

' _If only you knew what I had in store for you, girl.'_

"You're welcome, Kagome" and then he was gone.

Please review!

What do you think of the story so far?! I've been trying to get up multiple chapters every time I write. I just don't have a lot of free time due to working so much. I'll try to get this completed by August. It's going to have quite a few chapters!


	8. Chapter 8

**WARNING! LEMON / RAPE IN THIS CHAPTER. DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE SENSISTIVE TO THESE TOPICS. NOT SUITABLE FOR UNDER THE AGE OF 18**

Inuyasha couldn't believe what had just happened. Kagome was with their worst enemy! The man who had massacred Sango's entire village, the man who had killed Kikyo, and the same man who had cursed Miroku!

He sighed and looked up at the stars, he could only hope that Kagome would come back to him.

 **xxXXXXxxx**

Kagome had been walking for hours. She had gotten lost somewhere around the east side of the castle. She finally made her way back to Naraku's room, and she noticed that the door was slightly cracked.

Kagome opened the door to find Naraku standing in the middle of the room with a towel wrapped around his waist. A small blush appeared on Kagome's pale face, as she quickly turned away.

"What, you like what you see?" He asked.

"I-I Don't know what you're talking about!" She stammered

"Look at me, Kagome." Naraku said as he turned her face towards his. Sapphire met crimson.

Naraku instantly captured Kagome's lips with his own. His hands began to caress the sides of her face, slowly becoming entangled into her raven locks.

Kagome began to kiss him back, mentally cursing herself for her bodies reaction.

Naraku leaned into Kagome's body, causing her to jerk back.

"What's wrong, don't you like it?" He asked.

"This is wrong. We shouldn't be doing things like this, we are enemies." Kagome responded.

"My dear girl, do you forget that you belong to me now? I can do whatever I want with you. If you don't behave like a good little girl, then this is going to be more painful for you!" Naraku snarled.

"What are you talking about! What about those things you said to me? Were those lies? Do you not really care for me?" She asked, tears streaming down her face.

Naraku's hands tightened on Kagome's hips, "Yes, you stupid insolent girl. I lied to you. I simply became what you wanted overnight, because of those lies. That was the plan from the get go. You didn't think I could really fall in love with my mortal enemy, did you? I wanted you from the moment I saw you, and you want to know why? Because you're a powerful priestess that can bare me a strong full blooded yokai heir. With your body I can become the leader of the Northern territories. And don't forget my dear Kagome, that you have no say in anything what's so ever."

Naraku slammed the door and threw Kagome on the bed.

' _Now this girl will finally learn. She shouldn't be so trusting of people.'_

Kagome began to plead with Naraku, "Please don't do this to me! I'm still a virgin, I want to keep it for marriage. Please, stop, don't do this to me."

Naraku ignored her pleas and began to rip off her clothing. Her small skirt was easy to dismember, but he was having a little difficulty getting rid of her shirt. His patience was growing small, as his member was growing large. He decided that the best thing to do would be to tear the garment.

Finally, Kagome was completely naked. Boy was she a beauty. Naraku couldn't believe how gorgeous she was. Now he knew why the mutt wanted her so badly.

"Kagome look at me. I'm going to insert my fingers, so I can loosen you. I don't want this to be painful for you, but if you fight me, I will make it as painful as I can. Do you understand me?" he asked.

Kagome nodded her head. She was so stupid to believe that Naraku could change. Now look at the predicament she was in. She's about to lose her virginity to her worst enemy.

Naraku's fingers entered Kagome's opening. He began to move them at a slow, but steady pace. However, he decided to pick up speed. He wanted to see his little flower cream.

"Ah! N-Naraku! That f-feels so g-good, Ahhhh!" Kagome yelled as she climaxed.

Her fragile body fell back to the bed as she huffed and puffed for air.

' _Interesting'_

Naraku positioned himself at Kagome's entrance and slammed into her virgin walls.

"AHHHH!" Kagome screamed.

His ears were ringing, but he decided to ignore it. Naraku picked up his demonic pace and was pumping in and out of Kagome's core.

"Ah, fuck Kagome. You're so fucking tight." He panted

"Ah! Naraku! It feels so good. Keep pounding my tight little pussy!" She squealed.

And Naraku did just that. His penis was pumping in and out of her pussy. Faster, harder. Naraku could feel his end coming near, he knew he was going to cum soon.

"Fuck, I'm going to cum Kagome. I'm going to cum inside of you. You're going to have my children. Ah, fuck, I'm cumming!" Naraku roared as his seed spilled inside of Kagome's wet uterus.

"Noo! Don't cum in me, I'll get pregnant!" She screamed

"It's too late. I came in you, not a single drop will come out. My seed will stay inside of you until it implants into one of your eggs. You will be having my child." He responded.

Kagome was sick to her stomach. She didn't want to have a baby, she was only 18 years old! She wasn't ready to be a mother yet.

"Why would you do such a thing! Why couldn't you pick Kikyo instead?!" she wailed

"Because, my dearest. Kikyo is not viable. She does not live, so she can't bare a child. Unless she happened to become alive once again, she will not be having a child any time soon. You were the only option I had, as no other creature could handle my potent semen." He said.

"I do have a few words for you though, Kagome." Naraku said as he leaned down to her ear.

"And what would that be?" she snapped.

"Welcome to motherhood." His laughter could be heard echoing throughout the castle


	9. Chapter 9

**IF YOU WANT ME TO KEEP UPDATING THE STORY, MAKE SURE TO REVIEW!**

Kagome couldn't believe what had just happened, Naraku had just raped her. She lost her virginity to her mortal enemy.

Before Kagome could even begin to think, Naraku came into the now, empty room.

"Kagome go to your chambers. A servant will meet you there. You must be dressed within the hour, we are having a ball tonight. I will announce you as my prospective mate, and you will meet with the other Lords, including Lord Sesshomaru of the west. I have even been kind enough to invite your old friends to the ball." He stated

"AS IF I WOULD EVER BE YOUR MATE! AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO ME, WHY WOULD I WANT TO BE ANYWHERE NEAR YOU?!" She screamed.

Naraku cupped her cheek in his hand, "Because dear Kagome, if you don't abide by my rules, I will kill all of your friends, including your little kitsune, in front of you. Then I will bathe you in their blood. If you don't wish to do such a thing, then you better listen to me. You will become my mate, and you will produce my heir. I know this is hard for you to believe but take my advice girl. Either you get used to it quick, or I'll have to break you."

Kagome quickly compiled herself and made her way towards the door, however, before she could leave Naraku stopped her with one final command.

"Don't forget Kagome. You must wear my seal upon your neck to prove you're my mate, and we will consummate that relationship tonight after the ball." He said.

Kagome slammed the door as tears fell down her angelic cheek. She would listen to his commands, as long as it meant her friends would be okay, she could deal with it.

Kagome made her way to her room and found herself in the presence of a young wolf yokai.

"Hello" Kagome said.

"Lady Kagome, I am Nori of the Eastern wolf tribe. I am Naraku's humble servant, and your own personal servant for the rest of your stay." The young demoness said.

"Eastern wolf tribe? So, you know Kouga then?!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Yes, of course I do. What wolf demon wouldn't know their own prince? How do you know him?" Nori asked.

"Oh, I've known Kouga for a long time! He kidnapped me a few years back and placed a claim on me. Though, he's tried to act on his claim, I've never accepted. When I first met him he only wanted me to help him defeat the bird of paradise and help with the jewel shards." Kagome responded.

"Oh! You're THAT Kagome!" Nori began, "It's nice to finally meet you, I've heard so much about you. Though, I do wish we could have met in better circumstances!"

' _You're telling me'_ Kagome thought.

"Alright, Nori. I guess it's time that I start getting ready for this ball!" Kagome said.

Nori grabbed Kagome's hand and dragged her to the hot spring.

"First, Lady Kagome, you must bathe. No offense but you reek!" Nori said as she plugged her nose.

"Sorry about that! I haven't exactly had the time to bathe with Naraku around." Kagome retorted

Nori quickly left the spring and left the raven-haired beauty by her lonesome. Kagome placed her aching body into the warm water and began to wash herself.

' _Ah, this feels so good. I haven't had a chance to get all of Naraku's semen off of me.'_

After Kagome bathed and put on her robe, she made her way back to her bedroom. Unsurprisingly, Nori was waiting for her.

"Lady Kagome, if you would please step out of your bath robe and put this dress on." Nori said motioning to the bright sapphire blue kimono next to her bed. The kimono was absolutely gorgeous! The design was something Kagome had never seen. Birds flowed in a crisp gold color throughout the kimono. It looked as if the birds were flying over the ocean.

"Alright, Lady Kagome. If you would please sit down and let me get started on your hair and makeup." Nori gestured towards the vanity slumped in the corner of the room.

The young wolf demoness began to pull Kagome's hair back. With each strand she pulled, the more Kagome was reminded of her mother. Her mother would always brush her hair one strand at a time. Nori finished Kagome's hair and placed two gold ornaments in her hair. One was shaped like a bird, and greatly resembled the ones on her dress. The other was a simple stick to keep her hair in place. Kagome decided she would do her own makeup. She reached into her yellow bag and pulled out a few items. The young Miko decided to go with some brown and gold eye shadow, with a light pink lipstick.

"Oh my god, Kagome! You're absolutely gorgeous! Everyone is going to be in shock once they see you!" Nori exclaimed.

"Do you really think so?" Kagome asked

"Yes, now let's get you down to the ball room!" Nori replied.

The two young girls made their way down the hall until they came to two large doors situated in the middle of the hallway.

"Okay, Kagome. This is where I leave you. You'll do great, keep your head up high and ignore all of the death glares and comments towards you!" Nori gave Kagome a hug and pushed her towards the door.

As Kagome entered, all eyes were on her. She made her way towards the stairs and was about to start her walk hoping that no one would know who she was, but she was too late, and the guard announced her arrival.

"Announcing the arrival of Kagome Higarashi, the Shikon Miko and the future mate of Lord Naraku!" The guard bellowed.


	10. Chapter 10

Kagome made her way down the stairs and into the ballroom. All eyes, females and males alike, were on her.

"Why does Lord Naraku want something like that?"

"I know right! She's not even that pretty!"

"I bet she would be an easy kill."

Kagome could overhear a few demonesses talking about her. She knew there would be people who didn't like her, but she didn't think they would want to kill her.

As Kagome hit the last step, Naraku walked up to her and offered her his hand.

"Would you care to dance, mate?" He smirked.

Kagome could say nothing, she only nodded.

The two made there way to the middle of the ballroom floor and began to dance. They glided with ease as Naraku guided the amateur dancer, Kagome. Everyone was watching the couple with awe. From afar the two looked as if they were made for each other. But close up, a battle was about to be started.

"So, what do you really want with me, Naraku?" Kagome asked

' _I have been waiting for her to ask me this!'_ He thought.

"Do you really wish to know Kagome? Even if it would upset your pretty little heart?" He responded.

"Of course, I want to know!" She demanded.

"Well, truth be told. I have always liked you, from the very first time I saw you. I knew that I wanted to break you. To break you into becoming mine. To the point where you will only think of me and no one else. You will become my wife, and my mate for life. You will become the mother of my children, and the Lady of the North." He said.

Kagome couldn't believe herself.

"You want me to mate you, and become your queen?" She asked.

"Yes, I thought that was pretty clear." He said.

"I-I..." But before she could finish, Kagome was cut off by someone.

"Kagome? What are you doing here?" The voice asked

Kagome turned around and to her horror none other than Kouga stood in front of her.

"Kouga!" She exclaimed.

Naraku was feeling a bit antsy. For some reason he didn't like this mangy wolf.

"Yeah, it's me Kagome. Why are you here? And why are you dancing with the Lord of the North?" Kouga asked with a confused look on his face.

Before Kagome could speak, Naraku interrupted. "Kagome is going to be my mate, that is why she is here."

"What, Kagome! You were supposed to be mine! What happened to my claim on you!?" Kouga asked astonished by the Lords rudeness.

"Kouga, I don't mean to be rude, but I was never going to be your woman. I've only ever considered you as a brother. I know you feel more for me than that, but I'm sorry, I don't feel the same way." She said.

Kouga sighed and looked at Kagome, "I've known that for a very long time. I just really hoped that you would change your mind. I'll still be here for you no matter what. Though I can say Kagome, I'm glad you got away from muttface."

Kagome gave him a half-hearted smile, "Thank you Kouga, as am I. I'd like to finish my dance now, so can we catch up later?"

"Yeah, sure no problem." Kouga said as he turned around to find Ayame.

Kagome turned to look at Naraku, and then it hit her. She started to turn pale, and began a heavy sweat.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Naraku asked.

"I don't feel so g-…" before she could finish, Kagome fell into unconsciousness.

"SOMEONE HELP ME, GET A DOCTOR RIGHT NOW!" Naraku yelled as the guests just stared at him.

Kagome was quickly taken to the medical wing. The doctor asked Naraku to stay outside of the room as she did a checkup on Kagome.

"Kagome dear, can you hear me?" The doctor asked.

Kagome rolled her eyes and nodded that she could indeed hear her.

"Okay Kagome, my name is Melody and I'm going to be doing a quick checkup on you, is that alright?" The demoness asked.

Again, Kagome nodded.

The woman began to tap Kagome's body to find the sight of pain. As she neared Kagome's belly, the young Miko began to feel immense pain.

"AH, stop! It hurts!" Kagome cried out.

The demoness obliged and decided to place her hand on Kagome's stomach. After listening for a few seconds, pure shock filled the demonesses face.

"Kagome look at me." Melody said.

Kagome did just that.

"What I'm about to tell you is very important. You need to keep this between you and Naraku, if other demons find out, they will come after you." She said.

"Okay, I'm listening. What's wrong with me?" Kagome asked.

"Dear child, nothing is wrong with you. You are pregnant!" Melody exclaimed.

Naraku heard those words and burst through the room.

"SHE'S WHAT?!"


	11. Chapter 11

It has been almost 2 months since Kagome found out that she is pregnant with Naraku's child. The amount of shock she was feeling had not set in its entirety. Naraku on the other hand, had become much nicer to Kagome. He no longer dictated her every move and Kagome has been able to do as she pleases.

When Kagome's stomach began to growl, she knew it was time to eat. She dreaded eating anything at all. Once the food went down, it came right back up. The morning sickness has made it nearly impossible for the young Miko to keep any form of food down.

Kagome made her way past the servant's courters and into the kitchen. However, before she could begin to make her food, the young servant Nori came bustling in.

"Lady Kagome! Where have you been? Naraku has been looking for you!" Nori said as she ushered the young Miko out of the kitchen.

Kagome began to whine, "But Nori! The baby is hungry! Can't he wait just a little bit, so we can eat?"

Nori looked at Kagome, and then at her stomach. "I will bring you something to eat, just get to his study fast. He has some news to give you."

"Alright. Wait, Nori! What kind of news?" The curious Miko asked.

"I'm not too sure. But I know it's good news." The wolf replied.

Kagome sighed and walked away. Kagome's hands found their way to her stomach. She wanted to protect her child at all times, even around its father.

Kagome came to the door of Naraku's study and began to knock.

"Come in." a voice called out.

Kagome quickly opened the door and made her way into the room. When she entered, Naraku was sitting in a small black chair behind a rather large oak desk.

"You needed to see me?" Kagome asked

"Yes. I have some news for you." He began. "Have your stuff packed. We are leaving to go see your old friends tonight."

Kagome was dumb founded. "Why would you take me to see them?" she asked.

"You are pregnant with my child. It is my duty to do whatever I can to make you happy. Doing so will ensure our pups survival. For if the mother is unhappy, the pup will be unhappy too. Do you know what happens when the pup is unhappy? They will kill themselves inside of the mothers womb." He stated.

"And you think seeing my friends will make me happy? Knowing that I can see them, but I can't stay with them, and that I have to come back to this prison?" Kagome began to weep.

Naraku looked at the girl with confusion, "Miko, I never said we couldn't stay."

"What do you mean?"

"If you want to stay with the group, I am fine with it. As long as they allow me to stay as well. I will not let my mate, the mother of my child, go unprotected. And don't tell me Inuyasha will protect you. He has mated with the clay pot, he is obligated to protect her and no one else." He snapped

Kagome was in shock. Inuyasha mated with Kikyo? How is that even possible?

"How is that possible? Isn't she supposed to be dead?" Kagome stammered

"On the contrary, Miko, she is very much alive. When you became pregnant with our child your body called back the rest of your soul. This action caused Kikyo to finally die in peace. However, Inuyasha's brother Sesshomaru managed to bring back with another soul. This soul now carries Kikyo's memories, though she is a completely different person entirely. She is living, but she is living off someone else's soul, not that it matters though, she's used to that." Naraku retorted.

Kagome couldn't believe what Naraku had just said. Kikyo's alive because of Sesshomaru? How is that possible? Sesshomaru would never help Inuyasha... unless he had a plan to somehow harm the two.

"Okay, Naraku. I have my things packed and I'm ready to go whenever you are." Kagome smiled.

 **xxXXXxxx**

"Inuyasha, do you think we can take a break? We're getting very tired. We have been walking all day." Sango said.

"Keh. You humans are always tired, you can't even go a day of walking, pathetic." Inuyasha snorted.

"Inuyasha, I am also tired. Could you spare us at least for tonight?" Kikyo asked with pleading eyes.

"Fine, only for you. You're pregnant with my pup and I couldn't stand to see either of you in danger. Sit down everyone, we will make camp here tonight." Inuyasha said.

The group sighed. Ever since Kikyo became pregnant with Inuyasha's child, things have been uneasy. Inuyasha is always on edge whenever they go into a battle, and even when walking. Though he only cares about Kikyo, ever since they mated, he hasn't shown any respect towards his friends.

As the group begin to make camp, two dark figures made their way towards them. Inuyasha readied his sword, Sango her weapon, and Miroku his wind tunnel. However, when the figures stepped into the light, the group was left star-struck.

"Kagome!"


	12. Chapter 12

As the figure stepped into the light, everyone gasped.

"Kagome?" they screeched.

Before the young Miko could respond she was grabbed into a forceful hug.

"Careful, Sango. You'll hurt the baby." Kagome whispered

"Oh yeah, ri- YOU'RE PREGNANT?" Sango screeched.

All eyes were on Kagome, but It was not she who answered. The second figure came into the light, revealing himself to be none other than Naraku.

"Yes, she is pregnant slayer. If you're wondering who the father is, you've found him." He said coolly

"Kagome, HOW COULD YOU?" Inuyasha bellowed.

"Silence half-breed. You have no say in what she does or who she sleeps with. You already made your bed when you mated that corpse. We're not here to fight, as I no longer wish to have the jewel. I have what I want, and that is my family. If you don't believe me, then here, take this." Naraku said as he held the jewel in his hand. 

Inuyasha couldn't believe it. Here was Naraku, the man who tried to kill them on several occasions, with HIS miko! And now he wants to hand over the jewel!

"Why should we believe you?" Kikyo questioned.

Naraku couldn't help but glare at the undead priestess. "You should trust me because I am here for Kagome. You are her friends, and my mate needs her friends during this difficult time. She must stay happy in order for our pup to survive."

"How did this happen, Kagome? How could you sleep with him?" Inuyasha cried

"The same way you slept with Kikyo." She began, "but I'm not here to fight Inuyasha. I'm here to see my friends, and to visit my family."

"Kagome, you can't mean… you told him about your family? What if he can use the well and he hurts your family? What if he messes up the future?" Inuyasha yelled.

"I've already thought about that Inu… and Naraku would never do anything to harm our child. I believe that he loves me whole heartedly." Kagome said.

"Keh. You're nuts woman!"

"Okay Inu, I understand. Now could you please get out of my way? We would like to go to my home for a few days. We will return in about four days to see you all." Kagome said as she reached to give the slayer a hug.

Sango embraced the young woman, "I support you no matter what Kagome. No matter your decision, you are still my sister and I still love you."

"As do I, Lady Kagome." Miroku chimed in.

Kagome and Naraku made their way into Inuyasha's forest and towards the bone eaters well. Once they reached the lip of the well Kagome began to talk.

"Well, here it is, the way to my home. Are you ready, Naraku? I'm still not sure if the well will let you through." Kagome said.

"That's okay love. If the well doesn't let me pass, I shall wait in Kaede's village for your return." He said as he nibbled on her ear.

"I pray it let's you pass through, you won't be welcomed in her village." Kagome started, "Alright Naraku, hold my hand. Now when I count to three we jump."

"One. Two. Three. JUMP!" She yelled.

The pair jumped into the well and were engulfed in a bright blue light. As the light faded Kagome could see the outline of the well house, she was home. She turned around and low and behold, Naraku had made it through too.

God gramps was going to freak when he saw Naraku. He knows all about the adventures with him from Kagome's own stories and from different stories that were passed down through history.

"Mom, Gramps, Souta, I'm home!" She yelled.

"We're in the kitchen dear." Her mother yelled back

Kagome and Naraku began to climb to the top of the well, and made their way to the kitchen. As soon as Kagome opened the door, her mother pulled her into a hug.

"Oh I've missed you my little baby! How have you been? How are your friends? Are you okay? Do you need anything? How are you and Inuyasha?" Mrs. Higurashi began.

"Mom calm down! I'll tell you all about it after I grab something to eat. But first mom, I have something really important to tell you." Kagome said.

Mrs. Higurashi sat down in the seat closest to Kagome and readied her ears.

"Okay, I'm ready, tell me what's been happening hunny." She said.

"Okay, well first of all mom. This is Naraku, and he is…..my husband, and we are expecting." Kagome said with a grimace.

Mrs. Higurashi's face got dark and contorted. "You're married and expecting my grandchild? … I really have missed a lot while you've been gone."

"'Oh mom! Don't be sad, I came here because I just recently found out. I just wanted to tell you because I might not be able to come back any time soon." Kagome said.

"I understand dear. I'll go ahead and make you and my son-in-law some food." She said with a wink.

"Okay Naraku. Would you like to meet my friends?" Kagome asked.

"What are friends?" He asked.

"You're about to find out." She replied.


End file.
